


The Grand Affair

by Kianna411



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna411/pseuds/Kianna411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off the deaths in Game of Thrones & not the books minus Harry the Heir character and the Martells (though this will still follow the Martell storyline). I've decided to put them because it just fit better with the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Grand Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the deaths in Game of Thrones & not the books minus Harry the Heir character and the Martells (though this will still follow the Martell storyline). I've decided to put them because it just fit better with the story.

i.  
  
When the others were defeated and the seven kingdoms were on their way of rebuilding no one raised an eyebrow when the White Wolf, the King in the North married Queen Daenerys of the Iron Throne. The marriage was a grand affair with all the smallfolk being invited to King's Landing for bread and wine. They were given food, shelter, jobs, and faith in the crown was once again restored since the the destruction of that trust by Robert the Usurper, Joffrey the Illborn, and Tommen the bastard. Daenerys loved Jon, and Jon loved her in return. There was whispers that the king and queen just had too much love to not share with others and thus began the grand affair.   
  
ii.  
  
Months after Dany and Jon received a joint coronation a man by the name of Daario Naharis shared Dany's bed once again and Jon did not object. The Faith of the Seven was cut out, root and stem from the seven kingdoms and the Old Gods were introduced to the rest of Westeros. When Jon took his cousin Sansa Stark to bed no one said even a whisper for everyone knew that the king and queen shared a bed, but with others as well.  
  
iii.  
  
Not even a year had passed by when he laid in bed, spent next to his naked wife and asked her if he could take Sansa as his second wife. She had granted him that before he took her on all fours like the wolf he was. He married Sansa in front of a heart tree in front of both lords, ladies, and the smallfolk. No one said a word as he kissed his second wife on the lips. When the feast had begun Jon sat in the middle of both of his wives with a grin on his face for most of the night. When Dany had excused herself as chants for the bedding to begin Jon had kissed his first wife and brought her body into his chest. As Jon walked off with both wives to the marital bed everyone knew what was expected and once again no one uttered a word. Jon spent his second wedding's night with one wife bouncing on his cock and the other with his mouth on her sweet cunt. He woke up the next morning to see white and red hair sprawled across his chest and he relived the sweet moments of the night before. He spent one week with Dany and another with Sansa always wanting to share his love with his wives equally, but he knew Dany had Daario to warm her bed if he was not there.  
  
iv.  
  
It hadn't been half a year after his marriage to Sansa and he enjoyed watching his youngest wife grow big with child. He had thought that it would cause a rift between Dany and Sansa but it had only brought them closer. He did not shy away from Sansa despite both her belly and teats growing larger by the moon. It wasn't long before he had himself a very son of his own. A black haired, grey eyed, and pink faced son named Eddard. This babe would once again reunite the Seven Kingdoms. They both promised themselves a long time ago if they could ever had a son they would name one of them Eddard. But it secretly pained them to see and hear another Eddard Stark running around the keep looking every bit of Northerner and Stark as ever.  
  
v.  
  
The Iron Throne had never seen a better king or queen since Jaeherys I & Good Queen Alysanne. A king, two queens, and an heir. There had never been a better time in a long time. It felt like a betrayal, a sweet betrayal when he took Arya to bed. The people had called him Aegon the Conqueror come again. The last Targaryen king to talk one than one wife was Maegor the Cruel but Jon had dismissed that thought. He was not Maegor the Cruel for he was a good man, a good king, a loving man, and had cherished both of his wives with all of his heart. One time he had bedded Arya and went his wives on his knees begging for forgiveness and mercy. It was Dany that smiled and said there was nothing to be forgiven. Sansa was the one who objected at first seeing how Arya was was her sister and the aunt of their son.  
  
vi.  
  
Two year had passed when Jon had taken a third wife and many had joked that he saw himself better than Aegon the Conqueror himself. 3 wives all young, all beautiful, and loving. The night after their wedding Arya had confessed to him that she had been bedding a smith named Gendry. She explained how Gendry loved her, she loved Gendry, and she loved him as well. Jon assured her taking another man to her bed was not an issue seeing how Dany was doing the same and his mind strayed away from Arya to wonder if Sansa had a man she bedded. It wasn't long after their wedding that Arya had suggested if she could have Jon and Gendry in her bed. Jon could never say no to his wolf queen. It was Gendry who was horrified of not only the idea of a threesome, but at the thought of he could still bed Arya even after being named queen and still keeping his head baffled him. Not to mention idea of the infamous King Jon Snow seeing him naked in bed. Besides Gendry's doubts it was night to remember filled with pleasure they three continued to enjoy at Arya's request.   
  
vii.  
  
Sansa and Arya grew big with child around the same time and Jon could never be so happy. The people were of Westeros were very much aware of how happy King Jon was. 3 wives, one with hair as white a snow and purple eyes, another with long red hair and blue eyes to match perfectly, and the last of his wives a black haired, grey eyed women who would rather wield a sword and wear breeches than wear a dress and do needlework. Others saw how different each of his wives were utterly unique, but Jon had objected to that notion. His wives were quite similar, he would argue, he was attracted to strong independent women since the very beginning.  
  
viii.  
  
A daughter named Jocelyn by Sansa and a son named Robb by Arya made Jon more happier than he already was. Jocelyn, a pink face girl with black hair and blue eyes had become the greatest gift in all of Westeros that Jon could ever recieve. Robb, black haired with grey eyes looking every bit of a Northerner as his eldest brother Eddard. Stark names, rejoiced Daenerys. She wished she had children of her own more than ever. She would name them Rhaegar, Rhaella, Alysanne, Nearys, and Jaeherys. Her only children were her dragons. She was the Mother of Dragons and she feared that was all she'd ever be.  
  
ix.  
  
Eddard, Robb, and Jocelyn were greeted by another pair of children by Sansa and Arya. Sons by the name of Rickard and Benjen. Rickard was a pink face babe with red curls atop his head and grey eyes. Benjen had the Stark eyes and hair like his elder brothers Robb and Eddard. 5 children. A daughter and 4 sons who Jon had loved with all of his heart. When Robb began to call Sansa and Dany 'mama' Arya and Jon had no objections. It wasn't long before the other children had followed suit and referred to all three women as 'mama' and later 'mother'. Westeros had never felt so peaceful in quite some time.  
  
x.  
  
The king, his 3 wives, 5 children, and 2 lovers broke their fast almost every morning. Carried out their duties and returned to their beds as normal, no one had uttered a word. It was hard to explain to others how this dragon raised by wolves had taken 3 wives and fathered children by 3 of them and how happy they all were. Queen Arya was given birth to a boy named Orys with black hair and blue eyes it had raised a few eyebrows. They boy had gotten older and Jon had grown to love the boy as his own. Orys called both Jon and Gendry 'papa' and later 'father' and no one uttered a word like before. No one wanted to face the wrath of the white wolf king, his dragon wife, his she wolf sister-wives, the sellsword lover, and the blacksmith all in one go. No, the king and queens had showed the people love and fear all in one look. Orys was raised along side his siblings and as a prince before given lordship over Storm's End before he could even walk properly. Jon loved his wives, and their children with very part of his body simply because there was too much love not to share. Even after so many years the love and passion had remained just like when Jon had first married one of them. Daario and Gendry loved Dany and Arya as much as Jon had. His wives lovers had loved the children equally as well bringing joy all around. The Grand Affair one lady had called it when Jon had taken Arya as wife more than 10 years ago.  
  
xi.  
  
When Jon looked upon his children they could not have been more different. Despite southern politics and expectation none had aspired to be a knight or a maester. Eddard was a Stark through and through, but he had a temper and possessiveness that often got him into trouble. When Eddard had fallen in love with Alys and Sigorn's youngest daughter who wield a bow better than Eddard and had a temper to match no one could object. Eddard had claimed he loved the older girl and Jon recalled when he was Eddard's age he joined his uncle Benjen in the Night's Watch. Jocelyn was like her aunt/step-mother Arya and like his mother Lyanna Stark. She had the wolves blood and Sansa could only smile as Jon would call her she wolf. Jocelyn looked like the perfect mix between him and Sansa. Sometimes he thought she looked like a Baratheon with black hair and blue eyes, but his only daughter was nothing but a Stark. Robb was a Northerner, inheriting the Stark look from both Arya and Jon. With the Lannisters gone, with the exception of Tyrion Lannister, hand of the king and queen, Robb was granted lordship over Casterly Rock shortly after Eddard being the official heir to both the Northern & Southern kingdoms. He was named Prince of Dragonstone & of Winterfell. Tyrion had no desire for Casterly Rock and was the one who had suggested Robb take Casterly Rock. Jocelyn was married to Jon Arryn, the only son of Harrold Arryn and his lady wife Myranda Royce. Sansa hated the idea of her only daughter, a Princess of the Iron Throne and of the North, marrying a boy fathered by Harry. Jocelyn had argued it was love and Jon was nothing like his father. Harry had almost as marry bastards in the Vale, Stormlands, and the Riverlands as Robert the Usurper, as he now referred to, had. Jon was the only true born and heir. He had been named after Jon Arryn and Jocelyn's father King Jon in a attempt to make peace with Sansa. Rickard, his only red haired child was the opposite coloring of his sister Jocelyn. His red hair he had gotten from his mother, his grey eyes from his father. It was Rickard that married a Princess of Dorne. He had taken her maiden head after declaring his undying love for her and whisked her away to a heart tree to marry her with not the Martell's or his parents knowing. It had ached Jon, Sansa, and Arya about his decision remembering all too well that Robb had done the same. He married for love and got himself killed, but the Frey's were gone remembered Arya. All the Frey's and their kin found them all one head shorter. The Frey's were dead and Rickard was not like Robb. Rickard was given lordship over the Crossing in the Riverlands were he met his grandmother Catelyn Stark's uncle, Blackfish and her brother, Lord Edmure Tully of Riverrun. Benjen, the last of his children, had been given the Reach. The death of Olenna Tyrell had left the Reach without a lord. House Stark of King's Landing, House Stark of Casterly Rock, House Stark of the Crossing, and House Stark of the Reach allowed for everyone from Westeros to the known world to never forget their name. By then everyone knew the words Winter is Coming. 


End file.
